


sugar

by lgbtpoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtpoe/pseuds/lgbtpoe
Summary: After the war, there is enough room in the base for everyone to have their own sleeping quarters. But Finn and Poe still share a room."I'm just used to sharin' now, y'know? I don't know if I could sleep holed up in a room on my own. S'too quiet," Poe had confessed, looking down at his feet, unable to meet Finn's gaze."Yeah, Poe. Me too." Finn knew he wasn't being entirely truthful. That there was another reason he longed to stay close to Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 351





	sugar

_Poe traced the length of Finn's scar, gentle fingers moving along the jagged line which ran diagonally from Finn's shoulder down to his lower back, just above the waistband of his pants. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Finn's neck, letting a smile spread across his face as he heard Finn laugh softly, planting kisses along Poe's shoulder. Poe wrapped his other arm around the middle of Finn's back, locking him in an embrace so tight that the two men had no room between them to move, to breathe; he desperately held Finn close, never wanting to let him go._

Disturbed suddenly by a cold gust of wind blowing through the open window of the sleeping quarters, Poe was torn out of his dream. His face was pressed into his pillow, his limbs tangled up in his duvet, not wrapped around Finn's body. There was no one beside him in his bed.

He cursed under his breath, "Shit. Aw, man." He shook his head, embarrassed at the image he had conjured up of himself and the man sleeping across the room from him. Embarrassed that somewhere, deep down, he believed that Finn could dream the same things about him.

Three feet away, Finn lay wide awake, aching to close the gap between them and crawl into Poe's bed with him.

*****

"It gets quieter every day," Poe acknowledged as he pushed open the door to the dining hall, stepping aside to let Finn enter in front of him. 

Finn couldn't help but laugh at Poe's uncharacteristic display of courtesy. "You're a real gentleman, General."

"Only for you, General," Poe grinned, clapping a hand on Finn's shoulder and letting it linger there as they walked side by side to the serving counter. Finn felt his breath catch in his throat. It was silly, really - neither of them were afraid of displaying physical affection to one another or to any of their friends, but every time Poe touched him, Finn felt like his heart could burst.

Poe's observation was true; it seemed as though the canteen was missing another familiar face each day as friends and colleagues returned home; returned to their families; now that the threat of war no longer loomed over the Resistance base. Finn felt a twinge of sadness every time he noticed a new empty spot in the hall, but his closest friends, his family; Poe, Rey, Rose, Jess, Jannah, Zorii; were still there to greet him at dinner every day. And as far as Finn was concerned, wherever his friends were - that was home.

Rose shuffled along the bench attached to the long table, squeezing up closer to Rey and putting an arm around her waist, to make room for Finn and Poe to sit. Everyone was already finishing their meals. Finn and Poe had arrived late as Poe had slept from midday through to the evening after finishing a very early morning job on an old tandem X-wing. He had bustled into his and Finn's shared quarters, exhausted and filthy, and refused Finn's polite suggestion to shower before climbing under his clean sheets. Finn hadn't bothered arguing, and instead continued with his paperwork at his desk, occasionally turning around to steal a glance at Poe, his hair ruffled and wild, his face smeared with oil. The way Finn liked him best.

"Surprised you managed to get any food at all," Zorii teased. "What time do you call this?"

"Hey, don't look at me!" Finn briefly smirked at Poe before continuing, "This guy decided to start the X-wing job at three in the morning."

Poe gave Finn a light hearted shove in response, momentarily resting his head on Finn's shoulder as their friends joked about Poe's stubbornness and inability to leave a job incomplete. Finn hoped they wouldn't notice him grinning. 

*****

The group left the canteen as it approached midnight. Jess had produced a deck of sabacc cards from her jacket, which had previously belonged to Snap. They had played for hours, placing ridiculous bets when they got too cocky. 

"Your face when you thought you'd lost your ship to me," Finn reminisced, laughing, remembering the way the colour had drained from Poe's face when Finn had placed his cards on the table. The two men walked back to their quarters alone, after parting ways with their friends. Finn briefly squeezed Poe's upper arm. "You love that ship, I'd never let you give it to me. How about you owe me a trip to the stars instead, huh?"

Poe smiled, dazed, fixed on the thought of him and Finn alone in the X-wing, watching the sky together. Maybe he could finally say what he'd been desperate to say to Finn for so long.

"Yeah, pal. I'd like that." His eyes met Finn's and they lingered for a moment outside the door to their room. Finn smiled back at Poe, his face soft and sincere, and Poe felt heat rush to his cheeks as Finn turned away.

A wave of exhaustion hit Poe as soon as he sat down on his bed, blurring his vision and tugging his eyelids closed. 

"I'm gonna crash, buddy," he said to Finn, a slight croak in his voice as he threw his pants and jacket aside and climbed into bed. "No big jobs on the ship tomorrow, I promise. Might even take her for a spin, you wanna tag along?"

"Of course," Finn replied, his eyes wide, sounding almost as thrilled as Poe felt. Poe nodded and turned his back to Finn, hiding the grin spreading over his face.

*****

Poe awoke suddenly, the room around him still dark apart from a small patch of the floor which was bathed in moonlight, streaming in through a gap in the curtains. He rubbed his eyes, nauseous with fatigue, and tried to settle back into the heavy sleep he had been pulled from.

Before he could nod off again, he heard a small moan, a few feet away from his face. And another. Finn's feeble noises grew louder, his breathing quickening, until he began to hyperventilate. Poe snapped out of his slumber, quickly kicking off his covers and dropping to the floor beside Finn, gently shaking his arms to wake him.

"Hey, Finn," Poe whispered, running a hand through Finn's hair. Finn's eyes fluttered open, staring straight into Poe's for a fleeting moment before he screwed up his face, and his rapid breathing crumbled into sobs.

"Hey buddy, it's alright. Nightmare?" Poe asked, his voice dripping with concern. Finn's night terrors were a regular occurrence, but each one made Poe hurt; each one made him feel helpless. He wished he could take Finn's pain and carry it for him.

All Finn could do was nod, and Poe could hear that he was desperately trying to steady his breathing, to stop sobbing; to compose himself. Without thinking, with a burning desire to let Finn know he was safe with him, Poe took one of Finn's hands in his own and kissed his palm. At once, the room fell painfully silent, as both men held their breath. A sick, anxious sensation slowly crept from the pit of Poe's stomach and through his chest and throat as his eyes flitted from one corner of Finn's face to the other, trying to read his expression. 

After what felt like an eternity to Poe, Finn's face softened, his eyebrows knitting together as if he was going to burst into tears again.

Finn choked on his uneven breaths before he eventually croaked, "Hold me, buddy."

Poe froze, kneeling low beside the bed, his face level with Finn's, still gripping the other man's hands. It wasn't until Finn opened his eyes, wide and still glistening with tears, that Poe let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding in, and sat up straighter to wrap Finn in a secure embrace.

"No," Finn murmured, pushing Poe away by his shoulders. Poe looked confused, trying to hide his hurt at Finn breaking away from him so soon. But before Poe's thoughts could begin to cycle through what he could've done wrong, Finn grabbed at his shirt, pulling Poe up off the floor. Finn shifted backwards in the bed, and Poe felt his body start to seize up again as he realised Finn was making space for both of them.

Finn reached up and took Poe's hand, gently tugging him down until he was sitting on the bed. Unable to hide his stunned expression from the other man, Poe slowly laid down, until his face was mere inches away from Finn's. Poe drew his eyes up to meet Finn's, the shock on his face melting into a warm smile. The kind of smile which felt like home to Finn; which made him want to pepper Poe's entire face with kisses. 

Poe shifted until he was lying on his back, turning his head to the side to look at Finn again. Finn scanned Poe's face - travelling from his deep brown eyes to the freckles on his nose, to the stray curl stuck to his forehead. Finn pushed Poe's hair back off his face and wrapped his arms around his torso, resting his head on Poe's shoulder, his face nestled into his neck.

Poe felt a buzz from the ease of the moment, as if that was where he was fated to be; his hands moving around Finn's back and settling on his hip; his lips planting tiny kisses in Finn's hair as he felt himself doze off, the other man already asleep on his shoulder. It felt natural. Familiar.

*****

As the sun rose over the base, drenching Finn and Poe's sleeping quarters in rosy, golden light, Poe laced up his boots. He tiptoed across the hard floor, glancing at the clock on the wall. 5 a.m. He looked down at Finn, who was still asleep in bed. The bed they had shared. Poe wished he was still under the sheets next to Finn, wrapped around him, Finn's fingers tangled in his hair. 

But Poe was afraid. Afraid of what he would do or say if he woke up looking into Finn's eyes. Would he spill his guts; tell him he loved him? Would he kiss him? He screwed up his face, in disbelief at how far his mind wandered when he looked at Finn. He shook his head, not letting his eyes linger on his roommate any longer. Walking out of the door and shutting it quietly behind him, he headed for the hangar.

Poe spent the morning and afternoon performing minor jobs on the two-seater X-wing; tightening bolts, oiling the hinges on the door, touching up the paint; anything to keep his mind busy. He had skipped breakfast and refused Jess's offer of lunch, not wanting to tear his concentration away from the ship, so by 6 p.m. hunger was gnawing at his stomach, making it nearly impossible to focus. He sighed, wiping his oily hands on his overalls and grabbing the side of the ship to pull himself off the floor. Haphazardly shoving screwdrivers and wrenches into his toolbox in an attempt to tidy his workspace, Poe was about to leave for the dining hall when he heard a voice behind him, at the entrance to the hangar.

"Hey."

Poe turned, remarking at how quiet Finn's voice sounded. In the doorway, Finn looked small and apprehensive. A little like how Poe felt. 

"Hey," Poe smiled at Finn, quickly turning away and pretending to busy himself with a pot of paint. "I was about to head to dinner, you wanna c-"

Poe's voice caught in his throat, making him choke on his own words, as suddenly Finn was standing opposite him, grabbing the sleeve of Poe's shirt and tugging him away from his toolbox. Poe could only oblige, walking in a trance as Finn pulled him around to the other side of the ship, which faced out into the open sky. 

Finn's fingers ran up Poe's forearms, tightening around his biceps as he gently pushed Poe against the side of the X-wing. Poe's heart thumped, beating against the inside of his chest, reverberating through his whole body. He couldn't lift his eyes to meet Finn's - he instead stared in bewilderment at where Finn had touched him; had traced his fingers over his skin. Impatient, longing to lock Poe's eyes with his own, Finn placed a tentative finger under Poe's chin, slowly tilting his head up until he met his gaze. Finn studied Poe's face, deciphering the cocktail of emotions which the man was trying, and ultimately failing, to hide. There was excitement, relief, joy; it was love. Love was painted all over Poe's face.

Overcome with desire, Finn leaned forward and pressed his lips to Poe's. He brought both of his hands up to cup Poe's face as Poe wrapped his arms around Finn's waist, pulling the other man against him. The kiss was desperate and passionate; Poe trailed his hands up Finn's back and neck until he was grabbing his hair, pulling Finn's face impossibly close to his own. Finn positioned his hands on either side of Poe's waist and lifted up his shirt slightly, running his fingers up Poe's bare torso. 

Their lips parted long enough for a small moan to escape Poe's throat. They both chuckled softly, Finn taking Poe's face in his hands once again and planting tiny kisses all over him; on his forehead, his cheeks, on the freckles on his nose. Poe pulled Finn closer against him and pressed kisses up his neck, eventually burrowing his face into Finn's hair.

Finn let out another quiet laugh and whispered next to Poe's ear, "Take me to the stars, Dameron."

Poe pulled away, his hands still resting on Finn's waist. He could not wipe the grin from his face. He leaned forward and pecked Finn on the lips then turned away, walking around to the other side of the ship to retrieve two helmets. Finn followed suit, taking a helmet from Poe. Poe hopped up into the front seat of the X-wing with ease, momentarily failing to notice Finn's struggle to climb into the back seat. He stifled a laugh, shaking his head, before grabbing Finn by the arm and pulling him up into the ship.

Poe started the engine and flipped a few switches, lifting the ship several feet into the air. He carefully manoeuvred their way out of the hangar before turning on the thrusters and speeding away from the base, skimming over trees and breaking through low-hanging cloud up into the open air. An infinite expanse of black sky, speckled with white and gold stars, spread out above the ship. Poe still revelled in the freedom of it; being able to fly as high as he wished above the Resistance base without the fear of being spotted by the First Order, now that the war was over.

The cockpit was silent, save for the sound of the ship's whirring engine. Finn marvelled at the sight of the night sky; he realised he had never seen it empty like this, free from other Resistance ships and TIE fighters. Poe let the silence linger, bringing the ship to a standstill in the air and relaxing back into his seat, reminiscing about the feeling of Finn's fingers tangled in his hair, their lips pressed together.

Finn brought his eyes to the back of Poe's head. He wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind; he didn't want to ruin this moment. Instead he leaned forward and gave Poe's shoulder a squeeze. Poe nudged his head against Finn's hand in response, the stubble on his chin grazing Finn's fingers.

They sat for a few minutes longer.

"Poe?"

"Yeah, bud-"

"I love you." 

The words slipped from Finn's tongue before he had the chance to stop them. He held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Warmth flooded his face, spreading to the tips of his ears.

"I love you too," Poe whispered.

Sitting there, among the stars, Finn knew that Poe meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far - thank you!  
> this is the first fic i've successfully completed so it's not perfect but i hope you enjoyed it :-) <3


End file.
